Dreams Reality?
by Malikztiah
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if your dreams were real? What if they started to change and blur the lines of reality around you? Mutou Yuugi finds out just what happens, and why most humans try to think of dreams as just that: dreams of another reality, f
1. Prologue

Dreams or Reality? 

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own anythinf except for the idea of this story and the world in which the "dream" takes place.

SUMMARY: Ever wonder what would happen if your dreams were real? What if they started to change and blur the lines of reality around you? Mutou Yuugi finds out just what happens, and why most humans try to think of dreams as just that: dreams of another reality, far from our own, or simply as things from our imagination. Turns out they were wrong. Dead wrong.

Prologue: Another Dream, Another Reality

It started as just another day for most in Domino, still sleeping peacefully as the dawn was becoming more pronounced. But, as is with every morning, it wasn't so normal for one teenager. In the bedroom window of Mutou Yuugi could be seen the said occupant, tossing fitfully in a deep sleep. Now, most would just shrug it off as simply having a nightmare and leave well enough alone. But of course, there wouldn't be much of a story to that now, would there? No, unfortunately for Yuugi this wasn't just a nightmare, and by all means, it wasn't simple. Of course, simply telling of it wouldn't be much to keep one's attention, so we'll just take a peak inside this dream.

Running, always running it seemed. But that wasn't such a bad idea to the teen as he glimpsed back over his shoulder at just what he was running from. Cloaked figures, several of them, mounted on frightening versions of horses. They were always there, and always after him. But this time, they seemed to be gaining on him a lot faster than before, and he wasn't as close to waking this time.

"Ra, please let me wake up now. I know this is just a dream, but I don't want to see what happens if they catch me.."

Unfortunately for Yuugi, his prayers seemed to go unheard, as he tripped on a rock in the path. Crying out in surprise, and also slightly from landing on his face, he quickly scrambled to his feet, only to come face to face with those who had been after him.

With a dark smirk, one of them lowered his hood, revealing white hair and cold red-brown eyes.

"R-Ryou?" In an instant, Yuugi realized that this wasn't Ryou at all, as he was forcefully lifted into the air by a strong hold on his neck.

"I don't know what you just called me boy...but my name is Bakura. And now, you belong to us.. After so many days of running away." Yuugi's eyes widened. The dream had lasted many days, but it always started in the same place, at the same time. What Bakura said just couldn't be true, unless they were aware of how many times he dreamt of running from them.

Another of the hooded people walked over to Bakura, lowering his hood as well. This one had cold lavender eyes and impossibly spiked hair. "Bakura, you might want to let the kid down, I don't know how he's still breathing with your hold on him.." He smirked darkly.

Bakura glanced from his companion to Yuugi, then lowered said teen to the ground, just slightly loosening his hold on his throat.

Now without the ability to run any more, Yuugi had the chance to really survey his surroundings. They were on a well-used dirt road, cutting through a small valley. On either side of them were extremely thick trees. Yuugi silently prayed for a distraction, and for the white-haired man to release him, so he could make a break for it. The trees looked safe enough. Well, safer than where he was now. Scanning the road ahead of them, he noticed that there was a small city or village near by. But not near enough that he could reach it before they could catch him again. He mentally sighed, almost admitting defeat. A noise to the left caught his attention, and he slightly turned his head to look. His captors seemed to have almost forgotten about him, and were having a hushed conversation between themselves. Not that it would have made any difference to Yuugi if they had been speaking louder; they were talking in another language now.

A sudden cry from one of those still on a horse drew all of their attention. There was a blade sticking out of the now dead man's chest, and another flew from the trees to strike one more of their party. Yuugi's eyes went wide, and from the surprised sounds that Bakura and the other had made, Yuugi guessed they did the same. Bakura's grip on him lessened, but before Yuugi had a chance to get away, the other had taken a tight hold on his arm. Yuugi glanced up at the two in fear and confusion, earning a warning glare in return. Bakura left his position to run towards the surviving members of the group, drawing a pair of long swords from seemingly nowhere. The other, as if sensing Yuugi's confusion explained, slightly.

"Bakura is a master of Shadows. And those weapons of his are perfect examples of what his magic can do."

Yuugi frowned just slightly. Magic didn't exist, did it? Well, this was his dream, so he figured it was possible. Speaking of dream, he began wondering just why ha hadn't woken up yet. A sudden gust of wind pulled Yuugi from his thoughts, as a figure seemed to just walk out of the wind. He felt the grip on his arm tighten painfully. Hearing footsteps behind them, Yuugi glanced over his shoulder, past his captor. Another figure had also come up to them, this one looking much like his captor, but his hair wasn't as wild.

"Release the boy, Marik." Yuugi looked up at the one holding his arm. So his name was Marik.

"And why should I Malik? You must know that I won't."

The other blonde, now dubbed Malik smirked. "You always were stubborn, eh? Very well then. If you won't, we'll just have to make you."

Marik smirked. "We? I think your friend will have his hands full with Bakura."

Yuugi turned towards where the other had been, to see that he indeed was facing Bakura. He nearly did a double take as he recognized the other almost instantly as his friend, Bakura Ryou. 'No way…this just keeps getting more strange.'

He heard the one called Malik laugh. "Now Marik, who said that I was talking about him?"

Yuugi felt a chill suddenly come over the area, and vaguely noticed that Marik had as well. He held back a gasp of surprise as a third person walked out of nowhere up to them, sporting the same tri-colored hair as himself.

"I didn't think that you'd actually leave the comfort of your palace to come out here, Pharaoh." Yuugi could almost feel the smirk that had formed on Marik's face.

"Then I guess you would be wrong Marik. Now, why don't you and Bakura take what's left of your men and leave while you still can." Yuugi stared at the newcomer with awe. He was almost certain that if Marik hadn't been holding his arm do tightly he could have melted at his voice.

He noticed that Ryou had joined Malik behind them, and Bakura was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the Tomb Robber, Marik?"

Marik shrugged lessening the grip on Yuugi's arm just slightly. "Beats me Pharaoh. But, as they say.. He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day."

With a dark smirk, he pushed Yuugi forward hard, hitting him in the back of the head. Crying out slightly, Yuugi closes his eyes for the impact of falling on his face for the second time. When it didn't come, he opened his eyes to see the blurry image of the one Marik had called Pharaoh, before completely losing consciousness in the other's arms.

Atem smirks just slightly, picking Yuugi up. He turned to Malik and Ryou with a nod. "Let's go back now."

They nod in agreement, and the same wind picks up, taking them with it.

"Welcome Yuugi, I've been waiting for you."


	2. Chapter One: Awakening

Author's note: I am SO sorry for not updating! I hit a snag and my muse vanished for a while. I know this chapter is short, and probably crappy.. I'm being bad and uploading before my beta reader gets it, because I'm so behind. Please, if you see anything wrong story wise, tell me.. I'll upload the beta'd version ASAP

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters. All that is mine is the idea, and the world in which it takes place.

Yuugi awoke slowly; the first thing reaching his conscious mind was a dull pain in the back of his head. The next thing to hit him was the realization that he wasn't in his bed. Cautiously opening his eyes, he confirmed that thought upon seeing a very large room, the walls of a rich crimson etched in gold, and dark draperies hanging at each corner of the oversize bed. He stared around the room silently, his mind trying to piece together the events that led to him awakening in this strange place. The first thought was of the dream.

"But that's impossible. It was just a dream.. wasn't it?"

"What do you think, Yuugi?"

A deep voice drew his attention to the door. There, standing casually, framed by the arched doorway, was one of the three that had helped him earlier.

Yuugi stared at him widely. "But, how.. I don't.."

Smiling, the stranger walked over, and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Calm down Yuugi, we'll explain everything to you, I promise. My name is Atem. Nice to finally meet you."

Yuugi's eyes widened at him. "How.. how do you know my name?"

Atem smiled warmly. "As I said everything will be explained. Walk with me?" He stood, offering his hand to the younger teen calmly.

Yuugi blinked, staring at Atem's outstretched arm silently. Completely caught off guard by the question, Yuugi could only numbly nod and accepted Atem's hand nervously. Although all nervousness was lost in Atem's warm smile, not that Yuugi would ever admit it aloud. Standing, with a little help from Atem due to the dizzy feeling his headache was giving him, he allowed Atem to lead him from the room.

Atem smiled at Yuugi as he led him through many winding hallways, slightly amused by the look of awe on the younger one's face.

"Welcome Yuugi, to Amenti."

The confused expression that he received sent a word flashing though his mind. 'Adorable.' He smiled gently at Yuugi, tugging on his wrist ever so slightly to edge him a bit closer.

"Don't worry. You're safe here, Amenti is a peaceful country."

"Where.. exactly IS Amenti?"

Atem paused. He had been expecting the question, that much was true, but he had yet to come up with a simple way to explain it.

"Oh, we can explain it, Yuugi." A soft voice drifted to them from down the hall. Yuugi stopped, recognizing it instantly.

"Ryou?" He turned to look over his shoulder and smiled as the owner of the voice approached them.

"Yes Yuugi, I suppose it has been a while, hasn't it.."

Yugi nodded, with almost a slight frown. Or was it a pout?

"Yes. Everyone said that you just suddenly went missing. I was worried about you."

"Ah, but you shouldn't have."

Yuugi turned to see that Malik was also there with them. Atem smiled, tightening his grip on Yuugi's wrist before letting go, drawing his attention.

"Yuugi, let them explain everything to you." He turned to Ryou. "And if you would escort him to the shrine once you are finished?"

Ryou nodded. "Of course, Atem." He smiled.

Nodding, Atem turned to walk down the hallway again, Yuugi staring after him, a little confused. Shrugging it off, he turned back to Ryou and Malik.

"So, what happened? Why did you disappear? Wait, does that mean that I did too?"

Ryou laughed, with Malik staring at him blankly.

"One question at a time, Yuugi."

Yuugi blushed slightly. "Ah, sorry.."

"It's no problem." Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"We had the same problem when we came here. Especially Malik."

Malik crosses his arms, looking away slightly.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, you came here first, so no one can comment on your reaction."

Ryou blushes slightly from embarrassment. "Okay, you have me there.. Anyway, Yuugi, come with us. We can show you around a little as we explain."

Yuugi nods silently, and follows Ryou as he walks through a doorway, Malik trailing after him. He gasps, freezing in place as he sees before him a vast indoor garden filled with many strange and exotic flowers and plants.

Ryou smiles at his reaction. "I thought you'd like this room. Okay, there's a bench right there, so we can sit and talk in here. Alright?"

Yuugi nods, and walks over with them towards a simple wooden bench.

Malik stands beside the bench, next to Ryou silently.

Ryou hesitates for a moment before speaking. "Yuugi, when did your Dreams start?"

Yuugi stares at him wide-eyed. "How.. do you know about those?"

"Please, just answer my question. Then I can answer yours."

Yuugi nods slightly, thinking. "A few days.. maybe four or five.."

Malik nudges Ryou slightly, grabbing his attention. "The same as you?"

Ryou nods. "Yes.. Yuugi.. Those Dreams, they are why you're here.. They're why we're all here."

"I.. I don't get it." Yuugi gives him a puzzled look, tilting his head very slightly to the side.

Malik sighs. "Look.. for some odd reason, we were prophesized to come here. Those two you were running from.. they are like mine and Ryou's alternate versions here.."

Yuugi pauses, absorbing the information. "So.. Atem.. is mine?"

Ryou nods. "Yes. We don't know the prophesy exactly.. but it has something to do with the three of.. uniting with our other 'selves' by means of some .. items or something?"

Malik nods. "Other than that, they won't say a word to us."

Yuugi nods slowly. "Okay.. I think I get it.. so, we're stuck here until this prophesy or whatever is over?"

Ryou sighs, nodding. "It seems so. Although.. I really wouldn't mind staying. Here, no one is treating us as badly as they did back home.."

Yuugi stares at him. "But, what about our friends?"

Ryou pauses. "I know.. I was simply saying. Well, come on.. Atem wanted to meet in the shrine.." He stands, walking farther into the room.

Yuugi, curious, follows after him. "What.. kind of shrine?"

Malik walks right next to him. "You'll see.. Actually, from what Ryou said about you.. I think you might actually like it.."

Yuugi gives him a questioning look, before they suddenly stop, the ground shaking violently beneath them.


End file.
